Partial funding is requested for a research conference entitled Molecular Mechanisms of Carcinogenesis to be held August 13 - 18, 1989 at Cooper Mountain Colorado The conference will be held under the aegis of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology(FASEB), and will be limited to a maximum enrollment of I 50 participants. The meeting will consist of nine scientific sessions, designed to stimulate interactions between investigators utilizing viral, cellular, chemical and epidemiological tools to understand the molecular basis of cancer 1. Molecular Epidemiology of Human Cancer. ii. II. Viral Oncogenesis. Ill.Oncogene/Carcinogen Interactions In Experimental Neoplasia. IV. Cellular Responses to Carcinogens and Genotoxic Agents. V. Oncogene Structure and Function. VI. Signal Transduction. VII. Oncogenes and Gene Expression, I. VIII. Oncogenes and Genes Expression, II. IX. Tumor Suppression and Anti-Oncogenes. In addition, all participants will have the opportunity to submit an abstract and present a poster. This conference is unique in its focus on finding unifying molecular themes which underly diverse approaches to studying oncogenesis, and in the intimate and open atmosphere in which it occurs. The fundamental importance of oncogenes in cellular regulation should render the conference of interest, not only to those studying viral and chemical carcinogenesis, but also to those interested in genotoxic agents, the molecular biology of development (e.g. oncogenes promote or block development) and in gene expression. The sessions on the Retinoblastoma locus should be of particular interest to scientists studying the development of the eye and the sessions on virus-cell interactions should be of interest to virologists.